rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Umbra
"One can go living their life consumed by shadows. I have done so for the past four years. My actions will or have already judged my future and my presence here. Whether or not it's accepted, I don't care for i stopped caring long ago. I will have my way and if you don't like it, deal with it." :-Eagle Umbra Eagle Umbra is a fictional character based of the RWBY-verse and is the twin brother of John Umbra, and older brother to Diamond Umbra. Eagle's weapons of choice are a CrossGun Quick Snipe (CGQS), dubbed the Chained Shot, and a Double-bladed sword, with one half being an extracted Scythe, which is often called the Dual Excalibur Chain Scythe (DECS), but has been dubbed as Eagle's Wrath. Eagle is also close friends with Shade Luz. Appearance Eagle appears as a young teenage boy with pale complexion, a red right eye and a left blue eye. He has short spiky hair, with red linings. He has black robes with black and red lining, while on the back is the drawing of an eagle in white ink. His clothing also has a hood and mask that conceal his face whenever he is training or fighting of enemies. Also his clothing has a small leather strap running across the back to his chest that allows him to carry his CGQS. Around his waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, a sheath for his second primary weapon. On his wrists he has armored gauntlets which has his Shadow symbol sharply carved into them. Initially, Eagle resembles the Grim Reaper due to his shadowed attire that seems to give of negative energy. Personality Eagle is initially seen as a quiet individual, and is often referred to as a "older brother", even by his own twin brother. However, Eagle himself is deeply cold, sarcastic, anger-prone, and often cruel. Eagle in certain cases will often respond with violence. The nature of his personality is traced back to the day he lost a group of friends when they were attacked by a group of ruthless criminals, which ended up in all of them being killed, while Eagle was the sole survivor, as to which the trauma seemed to have deeply affected him. Eagle is shown to have a hate for Teams ever since his friends were killed in an accident when he was only thirteen years old, but has grown fondly enough to work in one or ally himself with a team. However, at times, although very few, Eagle will show his kind and compassionate side. One other known reason Eagle became cold was contributed to his parents death in a car accident when he was fourteen years old. Because of this Eagle isolated himself and became immensely cold, and serious, only focusing on his future as a Hunter, although at certain times he does tend to focus on other things, it has become slightly rare. Still, Eagle is mature beyond his years and he also a tendency to act before he thinks, which mostly involves when getting provoked into fights or when confronting an enemy. Eagle is not afraid to speak his mind, as seen with his twin brother who often tried to make him look bad, but failed when Eagle pointed out the times he went to jail, much to his brother's disappointment and anger. Relationships TO BE EDITED Abilities & Powers Eagle's fighting style seems to be a combination of martial arts, swordsmanship and other athletic abilities. Aside from this, Eagle has similar styles to that of Team RWBY's. Aside from this, Eagle is seen to be highly adept in using two weapons at once, such as his CGQS, aka the Chain Shot, which is a combination of a modernized sniper and crossbow, which can be transformed into one another, combined, or be formed to shoot up to four rounds at once, and Eagle has demonstrated to have advanced accuracy, even able to shoot at objects in movement. Mostly noted if it's in fast motion, or while flipping around. When his Chain Shot is combined with both weapons, it becomes a deadly force of accuracy, as the sniper feature is on the bottom and crossbow is on top that shoot at the same when the trigger mechanism is pulled. Aside from this, it also has a small extendable razor blade that allows Eagle to consequently release his weapon and send it flying back forwards that pins or kills anything around him. Eagle is also well known in coordinating his attacks, knowing when to attack and defend, as is skilled in coordinating teams as well, which was stated on his past in being part of a team. When using his Eagle's Wrath, Eagle is seen to be a highly-skilled swordsman, in the company of his martial arts. Eagle is able to easily wield his doubled-blade sword, often using the sword for battle, while using it's second half for fending of multiple opponents at once. With the second half being a retractable and expendable scythe, Eagle has shown to possess the ability to easily use it, even when injured, despite the added weight. However, it is proven that the Eagle's Wrath is equally balanced, and that it Scythe feature can extend to a fully length scythe that can close a grip on anything and when activate it slices through certain elements or creatures with no difficulty, and such has been demonstrated by Eagle during several confrontations with known criminals, to which he always destroys their weapons. Eagle seems to have above averaged physical strength, and has while Eagle no difficulty or strain in carrying Eagle's Wrath, while mocking others when he holds it on the tip of his finger, since no one else is able to carry it. Also, Eagle is an adept martial artist, specializing in Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. When in fights, Eagle is able to fend of multiple opponents at a time, and is often shown to not require the aid of others, as such shows that his defensive skills are also advanced. Eagle has also demonstrated athletic abilities advanced beyond his years, including his speed and agility, of which is above average. Eagle's endurance is also above averaged, and has shown to stay fully energized in battle, not waring or tiring out as taking out several adversaries at once. Because of his speed, Eagle can easily run across moving vehicles, as jumping onto them while staying in motion. Even when jumping of a cliff, Eagle is able to easily landing on his feet after increasing his speed whether or not he was running in the hills direction or if he was sliding down. Eagle can also catch up to his opponents who have fled from his sight, but he is able track them with his red eye, that seems to read heat signals, or give him intellect on the path taken by his adversaries. Eagle is able utilize an "after image" technique in which he leaves a still image of himself behind, when he has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. Aside from his common abilities, Eagle seems to have knowledge of using elemental attacks as well, in which is unknown as to how he can do it. However, Eagle later stated that his gauntlets he has are fueled by dust, and such dust contributes to the element. Eagle has shown to utilize the fire and ice elements, especially with his Eagle's Wrath. When not using any weapons, Eagle uses ice to stop or freeze his enemies and fire to burn them or destroy his environment and surrounds to give him an advantage. Most notably, when ever using dust to summon fire or ice, his eyes will light up depending the element, in such words, whenever he uses fire, Eagle's right eye lights to a yellow red, despite the eye already being red. Whenever he uses ice, his left blue lights up to a lighter version of blue. Also, Eagle is able to form Shield Spells and can use his magic to manipulate time to his advantage, create duplicates of himself or others, and even duplicate others weapons. Trivia *Eagle's last name Umbra is deprived from Shadow in "Latin". It has a certain amount of meanings, such as shade, darkness, dark, ghost, dusk *Soon Eagle will be part of a team